Adventures are best made Mad
by wdstcksfallnangl88
Summary: One way the movie could have ended. Alice is leaving for China and Absolem comes to see her, bringing a gift with him. Epilogue is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i again do not own any of the characters of alice in wonderland, sadly. If i did it would have ended a bit differently. **

Alice stood on the prow of the ship, _Wonder,_ remembering and wishing. As she waved again to her family she remembered her Wonderland. A part of her wished she had stayed, but the other half knew that she had to come back, not just to answer questions but to complete her father's dream for him.

However, when her thoughts, as they often do, turned to the face of her Hatter, his eyes sad and hurt, she would again wish she was back in that perfect land, in the arms of that perfectly mad man she had fallen for.

The ship rocked as the anchor was lifted and the sails raised. Alice barely noticed the shifting and rocking, she was locked in memories and the thought of the future. Would the future be exciting? Adventrous?

It would, she thought. China would be a new world to explore with new cultures and languages to learn. It would be even more so if she had her friends from Underland with her, especially the Hatter.

Lost in thought, she felt a gentle flutter of breeze on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at the little blue butterfly there.

"Hello Absolem."

If it were possible, and it probably was, it seemed the butterfly looked her in the eyes and nodded to something behind her before fluttering into the sky before her.

For some reason a new thrill of excitement and longing filled her. Closing her eyes and crossing her fingers, she slowly turned around.

"Excuse me but do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Alice's eyes shot open, happiness and surprise lighting the brown orbs as they met all too familiar emerald green ones. The Hatter was here! He wasn't wearing the same coat and his face wasn't as pale but those scarred fingers and the top hat were one in the same. His hair, while still a bit riotous, was tied back as was the fashion in society and Alice wanted so bad to run her fingers through it.

"Hello, Alice."

At first, she just stared then she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Her love was still standing there, with his arms open and waiting.

Smiling she rushed toward the open arms that she had missed so much already. She launched herself into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as he spun her around, both laughing like the mad people they were.

When he finally put her back on her feet, they sobered a bit. Alice felt one scarred hand cup her face and she leaned into the caress.

"Tarrant. I'm so glad you're here, but how?"

His eyes became yellow and the Scottish brogue came, sending sensual shivers down her spine.

"As soon as ye left, I missed ye too much. After two days of it I wen tah see Mirana. It was she tha found the Looking Glass of ole. It landed me in London two days after ye came home. I worked me trade at a local shop until Absolem came to me and tol me ye were here. I came immediately and here we are, going te another adventure it seems. I've something te tell ye lass."

Silently thanking the White Queen and the Looking Glass that had brought him to her she looked at him, this time her hand cupped his face while the other lightly pressed a finger to his lips.

" First, I must tell you this. Tarrant, before I left Underland, you said that I would forget you. But how could I forget the man I fell in love with. You're mad and brave and amazing. I am so glad that you're coming. I love you very much, my Mad Hatter."

There was silence between them before the Hatter grinned his mad grin, green eyes back and bright, and kissed her in a earth shattering kiss.

"We're both mad then because I love you considerably. But, as some wee lass once told me, all the best people are."

As they laughed and kissed, a yell went up from behind them. They were on their way to China now. Alice couldn't wait, especially if her Hatter was with her, kissing her like he was now.

A flash of blue drew them apart a bit, fluttering wings landed on Alice's shoulder again. Absolem was back. On cue both Alice and her hatter smiled, "thank you Absolem"

Alice continued on, "Please tell the Queen and our friends back home that we'll be back soon."

Again Alice felt like the butterfly nodded and flew away, leaving the two lovers to watch while in each others tight embrace. "Hatter, have you figured out why a raven is like a writing desk yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

She missed him.

In fact, Alice missed everything about her Mad Hatter.

After three years of happy marriage one would think that she would have gotten used to him being called away in service of the queen. The real problem was that usually she would go with him.

As she was almost 4 months pregnant neither the Queen or her devoted husband were allowing her to do much of anything, let alone going out on missions to make treaties with unknown surrounding countries.

When they had come back from their adventures above land, he had almost immediately been given a mission and that should have clued her in on how life would be around the man she would marry 6 months after coming home to Underland. However, they had been so inseparable back then that the Queen had quickly learned that she would either send both of them on the mission or be forced to chose someone else to attend to it.

Alice had loved it. Traveling around Underland had shown her both the bad and the beautiful of the land she now and forever would call home. She and her Hatter had had many wonderful adventures but all that had changed three months 4 days and 6 hours ago.

Smiling, Alice moved to the balcony of their Castle rooms. Her mind swept back to the day they had found out way she had been so sick previously. Giggling she remembered fearing that Tarrant would faint when she had told him but he had recovered quickly and let out a triumphant Outlandish word and, after dancing a marvelous Futterwacken, had grabbed her hand and come home to the White Queen's castle immediately.

"Ay can' 'ave ye runnin' around when ye have such a Frabjous bairn in yer womb."

Sobering a bit, Alice rubbed her arms to warm up a bit. Her husband had been called to a border nation only three weeks after that memorable day, but they wrote each other as much as possible. He had beautiful skills in writing.

Worrying about the baby in this chilly air, she walked in and closed the French doors. Now, what would she do. Everyone would be asleep at this moment so that left out anything truly entertaining.

'Well, I guess I'll just retire for the night. After all, the Doctor said that bed rest would be the best thing.'

Yawning she started for the king sized bed. However, she paused as one of Tarrant's outrageously colored button up shirts caught her eye. It was hanging from the closet's door handle. Memories came again and she was reminded that this was the shirt he had been wearing when they had met again during her second trip to Underland.

Smiling gently, she reached for the shirt and laid it on the bed. Taking her nightgown off, she replaced it with his shirt. It was a bit tight around her tummy but that was to be expected. The scent of Jasmine tea, his favorite kind, lingered there and she couldn't help but take a deep breathe, relishing in the scent that she loved so much.

Still smiling, she finished buttoning the shirt and crawled into the bed. Running her hand over his side of the bed, she couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Lord, how she missed lying in his arms every night and waking to his passionate morning kisses.

Shaking her head at her silly behavior, after all it was something she had to get used to, she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was just about dawn when she woke up to the kisses she missed so much and a gentle, callussed hand caressing her tummy. She immediately wrapped her arms around her husband and grinned.

When they finally separated, he whispered in her ear, "Och I've missed ye, love. Ye look absolutely lovely in my shirt, you positively glow."

Grinning like Chess, she just looked up at him and whispered, "Oh just hush and kiss me."

Smiling himself he vigorously obeyed his pregnant wife.


End file.
